


remember me

by j_gabrielle



Series: Though I have to travel far [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective big brothers, Stark family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Love you a tonne, Maguna.""Love you 3000, Petey."





	remember me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficwriter103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/gifts).



> For Jo.  
> Who I wouldn't have met without being in a fandom. Who is an absolute gem and who is an amazing human. Thank you for being my friend, my darling. I love you 3000 ❤️  
> \--  
> This is the effect of listening to Remember Me from Coco on repeat and still grieving.

Morgan stalks up the steps to the porch, slamming the screen door behind her, dropping her schoolbag on the floor as she runs up to the room. Peter shares a look with Pepper, turning together to level questioning looks at Harley who shrugs sheepishly when he comes in from the outside. 

"She wouldn't tell me anything, but I can guess," Harley says, accepting the glass of juice that is handed out to him with a soft thanks. 

Pepper sighs, face lifted up to where Morgan is stomping around in her room. Lines of stress and worry pinch the corners of her eyes. A beat later, Back in Black blares. "Friday?" 

"I'll keep an eye on her."

Pepper purses her lips, but goes back to busying her hands with lunch. It wasn't an easy decision, but she enrolled Morgan under her maiden name in a nearby school in a class of kids a year older than her because Morgan Stark is every inch the mini me of her father. Harley had taken over the school run in an effort to keep Morgan's real identity a secret. 

Harley had moved closer to the Stark house a year after the funeral, taking courses at the local college, with plans to move into Stark Industries' R&D Department when he is done, while Peter comes up as often as he can just to be close to Pepper and Morgan. 

Peter catches Harley's eye, and in a moment of silent agreement, Peter wipes his hands down on the kitchen towel and shifts out of his apron. "I'll go." He says, smiling when Pepper's lips curl upwards in relief.

He knocks at the door gently, turning the knob when he doesn't hear an answer. "I bring ice-cream." Peter holds out a bowl of Cherry Garcia as a peace offering, waiting the full minute before ACDC is turned down to a less ear splitting level. "Budge up." He nudges at Morgan's hip, taking a seat on her bed. Gently pushing her soft dark hair out of her face, he tucks it behind her ear as she devours her ice-cream in vicious gusto.

"Wanna talk about it?" Peter asks when all that's left are the dredges in her bowl.

Morgan shrugs, and then shakes her head. Curling her knees close to her chest, she allows Peter to tuck her close to him. Hugging him back when he kisses the crown of her head. "'S just kids being mean," She mumbles, sniffling. 

Peter keeps his protective anger in check, nodding encouragingly and soothing asking her, "What did they do? Or say?"

"Just said I didn't have a dad 'cause he didn't want me," Morgan buries her face into his sweater, and it takes all of Peter not to march right out and hunting down those little twerps.

"Hey Maguna, you know that's not true, don't you? Your dad loved you very much, and he would be here if he could."

"I know," Morgan kicks her legs out on her covers, bumping her feet against Peter's knee. "But he's not here though."

Peter swallows back a hard swell of emotion in his throat. A wave of anguish and heartache stabbing at his chest, and he blinks the tears out of his eyes. "He's always here. Right here," He says. Taking her hand, he taps it to her heart, and then to his. "He's in your Mom, in Harley, in everyone who has every known him, who has ever loved him. As long as you remember him, he's never truly gone."

Morgan is quiet for a long while before she slips her hand into his. "Can we go make something?"

"After lunch, okay? You can help me with my new shooters." Peter smiles. "Love you a tonne, Maguna."

"Love you 3000, Petey."

* * *

"You ready?" Peter squints from behind his sunglasses.

"Are you?" Harley replies, leaning forward to eye the group of children running around at the park. 

"We're about to threaten some kids, of course I'm not." He huffs, holding in the laughter before he turns to meet Harley's amused glance, and letting it ring in the small space of the car. "I don't know what he would say about us doing this."

Harley shakes his head, sliding his sunglasses on. "Probably something witty."

"And smart. And snarky too, because he was that bitch. Don't forget that." They both snort, falling silent in their own separate memories of a man they both loved. After a while, Peter wipes his hand over his face, and bumps his fist against Harley's. "Let's go."

"Hey! Which one of you was picking on Morgan today!" 

In a move of almost divine cliche, the most snotfaced of the lot steps up and jerks his chin out. "What's it to you?"

Peter smirks, widening his stance. Just as Harley cracks his knuckles. "We're her big brothers, and you made our little sister cry."

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't take the shape that I thought it would, and I cried maybe once while writing this.  
> \--  
> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
